The Butler Trap
by KaGoMeS-kId-TrEaSuRe
Summary: After a tiresome day of trying to capture Sebastian's photograph, the Phantomhive household attempts to make the inevitable happen. sebaciel showcasing our darling servants: Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin. Anime verse. Complete


**A.N. Set after episode 9 of the first season: Phantom Image. Please read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

Rain splattered against the window of a Phantomhive room. The maid sat restlessly on the edge of her bed. Every fidget wrinkled her pink nightgown, but she could not keep still. Moonlight casted shadows upon her dresser, growing in the darkness. A yawn crept up on her, but she shook off her discernible tiredness. It was past her regular bedtime, and if she didn't go to sleep soon, her face would show it in the morning.

The wind was blowing hard tonight it seemed. It almost sounded like someone was howling in pain. She sighed, frowning while she watched the door expectantly.

As if on queue, two blond males entered by candlelight. They tiptoed to the end of her bed and sat on the floor across from her. A storm was brewing that night as servants gathered in hushed secrecy. Within seconds, the three settled down. They stared at each other until the cook cleared his throat, startling the two with his gruff voice.

"C'mon, what's the big idea callin' us out like this?" He barked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shh!" Mey-Rin warned, jumping off her bed to clamp a hand over his mouth. "They might hear us." She eyed the door again, waiting for an unwanted visitor to appear. When she deemed it safe, she hopped back on her bed and smoothed the creases on her lap.

"It's urgent business," she whispered, "about the young master."

"Oh no, has something happened to him?" the gardener asked, worry evident on his face.

"No, no he's fine. It's just..." she reflected on the days events, and decided to share her shocking conclusion.

"Who is the young master's most important person?"

"Well uh..."

"That would be Mr. Sebastian, right?"

"Exactly! Now _think_ about it! Mr. Sebastian showed up in the picture over the master's own parents! That means he must _really_ like Mr. Sebastian," the maid said. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and she covered her mouth to hush her squealing.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, I-I guess, but Sebastian's a grown man, and the young master is...well...Are you sure it's not just a phase?" Bard reasoned, stroking a finger on his chin.

"Of course not!" Mey-Rin tutted. "It can't be! We just spent the _entire_ _day_ trying to figure out Mister Sebastian's most important person for the young master, so he must really, want to know!"

"And didn't you see how pleased Sebastian was when he found out it was him?" Finny agreed, shooting her a nod of approval.

"You're right, but what does that 'ave to do with us?"

"Bardo! We are servants of the Phantomhive Household. Not only did we fail to do what the Master wanted, we also managed to expose his most embarrassing secret! What kind of servants are we, if we can't even do anything to keep him happy?"

"...arghhh..."

"And what other way can we make him happy, then to make sure he knows his feelings are reciprocated?"

"This is great!" The younger blond chimed. "If we can get the two to admit how they really feel, then I'm sure both of them will be even happier! The young master will smile for sure!"

"The master's much too shy to say it on his own, so we're gonna help him, yes we are!

"We can't have him known' though. He won't be too 'appy with that."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

And so, the night wore on as the tempest struck the mansion with unfathomable force, and the Phantomhive household plotted against its master.

"All right everyone, now that I have informed you of your duties, please try _not_ to burn the house down. We have plenty to clean up from last night's storm, and I have no time to clean after you, as well."

"Yes sir!"

The three waited until the butler was far enough away to reassemble.

"Okay, let's put this plan in action," Mey-Rin said sternly.

.xxx Mission One xx.

"Mister Sebastian! Mister Sebastian!"

"Yes?"

"I uhmm...well...you see..."

"Come now, Finny, we don't have all day."

" _Listen up, Finny, the first step to wooing is sending the person some flowers. That way, they know you're interested..."_

"The y-young master told me to...no, I mean, THESE ARE FOR YOU!"

"For me?

"I found these flowers lying about, and they-they're address to you, Mister Sebastian, and Ithinkthey'refromtheyoungmaster," the gardener said tautly, thrusting the bouquet of roses into the butler's hands.

The man examined the array of red flowers. They were freshly cut and still bearing thorns, but in his hands they looked poorly handled. Their petals fell despite him standing still, and their stems were bending in every which direction.

"Really, now? The young master gave me crushed flowers?"

"Yes, anyway-"

"He must be mocking me. Perhaps he's still angry from last night?"

"No! It's supposed to mean-"

"No matter, I'll just apologize again later. Now, off you go. I highly doubt you are finished picking up the fallen branches in the yard, and I have yet to prepare lunch."

"Wait, Mister Sebastian, it's not what you think!" Finny yelled after him, but by then he had disappeared into the kitchen. So, the boy fastened his straw hat, and trudged outside the door to do as he was told.

.xx Mission Two xx.

The young earl sat behind his cherrywood desk, writing his report to the Queen when he heard an unexpected knock. Without looking up, he called in who he thought was his butler.

"Oh, Bardroy, it's you. Is there a problem?"

"Huh? No, nothin'." Bard stood hesitantly before the desk, rubbing the back of his neck. He watched his master's elegant script on paper and found himself calming down. Ciel paused, stopping his pen mid-sentence when he felt he was being watched. He eyed the cook up and down before questioning the silver platter in his hand.

"Oh, uh, this? It's for you!" Bard lifted the platter cover to reveal an entire cake. The boy looked at him seriously, as if the fate of the world was in his hands. From where he sat, it was smaller than a usual cake, frosted with chocolate cream, and topped with cocoa shredding.

"Does Sebastian know you're giving me cake?"

"Well, of course, it's uhh...from him, not me!"

"But it's noon. He would never give me something before lunch..." Ciel said, but did nothing to stop the man from placing the plate over of his paperwork, and giving him a fork. Nothing seemed out of place except for the a large heart scrawled in red icing in the center.

After heated cheeks and a flush of fury, he decided that the delectable morsel of cake was more important than the mortifying message. So, he mumbled a 'this isn't for me...' and 'the idiot has too much time on his hands', and had a mouthful.

 _"_ _Next, Bard, you make the master a splendid cake and say it's from Mister Sebastian. What does the young master love more than a gateau chocolat? Nothing! All you have to do is put a great big heart on it, and the master will be sold!"_

There was a choking sound as Ciel spluttered out his forkful. "Do you realize this is burnt? Did Sebastian put you up to this? I cannot believe this. He thinks he can do whatever he wants to ME? I'll..."

"Well, that's all I signed up for. Gotta go," Bard said, tipping an imaginary hat on his head and sprinting out the door.

"Wait, Bard-" the earl called after him as he slammed the door behind him.

"That was stranger than usual," he shrugged, before pushing away the plate, and ringing the bell that summoned Sebastian to his office.

.xx Mission Three xx.

 _"_ _Finally, I'll write love letters addressed to the other. Once they'll read it, they'll be filled with so much passion that they'll immediately confess to each other and fall in love!"_

 ** _Dearest Young Master,_**

 ** _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._**

 ** _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_**

 ** _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_**

 ** _For the ends of being and ideal grace._**

 ** _I love thee to the level of every day's_**

 ** _Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._**

 ** _I love thee freely, as men strive for right._**

 ** _I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._**

 ** _I love thee with the passion put to use_**

 ** _In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._**

 ** _I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_**

 ** _With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_**

 ** _Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_**

 ** _I shall but love thee better after death._**

 ** _With respect, adoration, admiration, kisses, gratitude, best wishes, and love,_**

 ** _Sebastian_**

"Now Sebastian, I know you didn't write this, but please explain why it exists?"

"I haven't the foggiest, but I don't suppose you had anything to do with _this_?" He pulled out a piece of stationary paper from his breast pocket. Ciel unfolded it carefully, a foreboding feeling swelling in the pit of his stomach. He noticed the familiar floral embroidery, and the uncanny handwriting that could only be from the same culprit as the letter from 'Sebastian'.

 ** _Dear Sebastian,_**

 ** _I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon! All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When typhoons rising waters come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark! I do, I do!_**

 ** _Love with all my heart,_**

 ** _Ciel_**

"What the! I would _never-_ "

Sebastian sighed. "I thought as much, though it _is_ disappointing that you didn't pour your heart into this. At least it all makes sense now. It seems they are trying to make us to fall in love."

"Those _morons_."

"Should I tell them?"

"No..." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Let's not spoil their fun. They'll figure out sooner or later."

"Very well. Now, about last night..."

"As if I'd let you off that easily, Sebastian," the boy smiled mischievously. "You'll just have to make it up to me tonight."


End file.
